Merchants of the Ruby
General Overview The Merchants of the Ruby make up a massive international trade alliance. Members of this faction choose to trade with ruby pieces instead of gold when able. The ruby piece holds more value in distant corners of the world than a gold coin, as the network of Merchants have worked tirelessly to stretch their influence to nearly every nation in Ilderon. The faction is constantly engulfed in internal conflict. Some of the wealthier members of the faction seek to use their wealth and influence to control the political direction of the Sunserii nations. Many honest businessmen find themselves employed by the Merchants of the Ruby, but an equal number of assassins and mercenaries find contracts with the organization also. Merchants of the ruby all mark themselves as members of the alliance by wearing a ruby pendant around their neck. Leadership The current leader of the Merchants of the Ruby is the Master of Standards Leodine Leldia. After numerous scandals of his daughter, Elaina Leldia, coming to light, Leodine moved his family from Alilnegi to Ardorserii and has been living in the border town of Hellenis ever since. The Ruby Shadow The Ruby Shadow is a sub faction within the Merchants of the Ruby, composed of the wealthiest members of the Trade Alliance. They conspire in secret and work to constantly protect their investments and increase their profits. The Ruby Shadow is the most powerful voice in Alilnegi behind the Sunyith and the Sky Queen. Notable Members Elaina Leldia Daughter of the Master of Standards, Elaina Leldia was a well respected summoner training at the Mapheus University until she was exiled by Deelah Wynrona. Her family left Alilnegi to live in Ardorserii, but unfortunately Elaina was killed in a caravan attack in the northern mountains of Ardorserii. Rumors that she is alive roaming Seadale have started to surface on the continent. Fractis Pahaer Fractis lives in the capital of Ardorserii. He extends aid to foreign Merchants of the Ruby and helps them find the networks and contacts needed inside Ardor in order to be able to sell their goods be and properly protected while they're in town. Fractis acts as contact between new members of the faction and the more established figureheads. Koureer Eloanar (Renalpaw) Koureer is a traveling art merchant from Alilnegi. Working her way up from the slums of Marbleport, she always dreamed of being nobility or royalty. However, once she was denied entry into the Risen, she instead joined the Merchants of the Ruby and made quite a name for herself. She was offered a spot among the ranks of the Ruby Shadow, but she declined it. Recently, she married a young noble, Russell Renalpaw, heir to the Solserii Renalpaw holdings. Nirrenius Nirrenius serves the impoverished neighborhood of Elean's Bridge in the capital Ardor. He works as a sage of Soyesa, and also as a contact for Merchants of the Ruby looking to hire less than reputable workers for lesser than reputable work. Lethalia Neycart Lady Lethalia Neycart is an enigma shrouded unto herself. She is an Ardorian Solserii. Not much is known about her or the dealings and going ons inside of her massive estate that looms on the borders of the capital. However, her husband was a prominent member of the Merchants of the Ruby before he passed away. Many rumors circulate about Lady Neycart, among them, many say she still wears the ruby pendant denoting her membership to the Merchants of the Ruby.